


A Tale of Two Islands, Two Cities, and the Shit We Go Through

by AlexMcpherson79



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Just short found-footage-ish bits., Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMcpherson79/pseuds/AlexMcpherson79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Bunny - Up for anyone to adopt.<br/>She's young, and Darcy had a great idea, and so Skye was off, to board a ship and work as camera/editor crew interning with Ms Nishimura, and became fast friends with the daugher of some dead british lord. Then she ended up stranded on an island with a mysterious past, but this isn't the island she was looking for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Islands, Two Cities, and the Shit We Go Through

'How do I begin? My name is Skye, I'm a college student from Culver University, I'm studying the Media Broadcasting, Production and, a whole host of things, and I'm Interning for Sam Nishimura on producing a documentary about some Archaeologist asshole named Whitman trying to find a lost island, when really all the work was Sam's friend, Lara. Oh right." The camera turned and after a moment of catching sight of itself in a mirror, the camera revealed two women - one holding a much smaller camera. "The one with the Camera is Sam. And that there is Lara Croft. Daughter to some British nobles or something, though you wouldn't think so the way she behaves. Seriously, you've not had fun until you've been with them on a night out... Oh crap." The two turned and the camera quickly panned back to the girl who was 'narrating'.

"I'm on-board the Endurance, an explorer vessel, and that's not good because I get sea-sick at least three times a day... Just another six months to go."

Footage Breaks here.

Footage Resumes here.

A dark island, the stars peaking out from sketchy cloud cover. The Lack of light ensures that the person speaking remains a -shivering- silhouette. "I don't know where I am. The stars, they... they don't make sense, and that's not because I've only had like a month of learning how to navigate by them. It's weird and last night I had to abandon my little camp. these, weird, creatures, they attacked. I'm lucky I had Captain Roth's spare pistol when the Endurance sank. Not so lucky to have any bullets left.

"And I don't think I'm alone out here. I heard people, a big group, and gunshots and... I'm too scared to see if they're good guys or not? I mean, we were no where near any known islands! At least, we shouldn't have been, and this can't be Yamatai because It's... I don't know, I just know it."

Footage Breaks up again.

Daylight. A much thinner Skye holds her empty gaze on the camera in silence. Dried blood splatter fails to hide the dark circles around her eyes, or the pair of long gashes down one side of her face.

"Skye..."

She turned to the speaker behind her, and the guy revealed, scraggly-looking hair, wearing some black uniform, is stood with a military man, who had a clear five-o'clock shadow.

The other older man spoke up, with an Australian accent. "Are you sure you wish to do this, Skye? A.S.I.S;" The man began, speaking out each individual letter, "can't send anyone, what good would it do?"

Skye turned back to the camera, without answering directly, instead speaking to the camera. "My name is Skye, I'm a crew member of the Endurance, which sank into the Ocean an unknown distance from here, and I've been shipwrecked and living on the island of Lian Yu for about three months now. I'm accompanied by two others, The Australian being a secret agent for Australian Intelligence, and scraggly behind me being Oliver Queen, who was shipwrecked from the Queens Gambit which sank quite suspiciously, the same day by the same storm as the endurance. Should this video make it out to the wider world, I want you all to know what we discovered. If any of my friends get this video, I know you'll ensure it.

"An Intelligence Service called ARGUS is plotting to destroy a passenger plane knowing full-well the fallout of american-Chinese relations. They are doing so by means of a team based on this island, with a Surface-to-air missile battery.

"They, ARGUS, are doing so without approval from their higher-ups in government. No one knows a damn thing. All that's between that team and all those innocent lives, is us three. An Agent, a Hacker, and a Playboy." Her next words was probably sarcasm, but she delivered it without any inflection in her tone, perfectly dead-pan. "I can't imagine what Lara's going through, she's got worse luck than I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the loose idea is that during the time-frame of the two recent Tomb Raider games, Skye (Agents of SHIELD) is stranded on Lian Yu (from Arrow), struggles to survive, kills some 'Lost'-ish weirdo bear with the spare gun she got from Eli Roth (Captain of the boat that sinks in the 2012 TR game) which catches the attention of Fyers (Arrow), is held captive and escapes during one of Slade Wilson's skirmishes with the group. Later meets Oliver, the three team up, yadda yadda, the whole flashback stuff from the first two seasons of Arrow. Escaping the island and reunited with Lara, getting the scoop on Lara's stuff, which dovetails into a pre-AoS exploration of the backstory for the Inhumans without dealing with Jiaying (Afterlife is not the only 'camp') and that part. But it does mean that Skye meets Raina, and ends up with the original 0-8-4 from SHIELD archives and, Lara and herself both enter a certain city thanks to Lara putting the pieces of the Kree stuff together.
> 
> The part where skye joins coulson's team would have lots of differences (Sam Returns directing Skye's Rising Tide broadcasts.. ;) )


End file.
